Efficient
by lucyhadley
Summary: Blair wants revenge on the demon that killed her parents, and Sam and Dean have agreed to help her. One night, she leaves their motel room to try her hand at demon-hunting, and Dean is furious. DeanxOC, short oneshot, rated M for hot motel smut.


**Although I am a proud Destiel shipper, gay sex scenes have never done anything for me and I would be unable to write one. I've always liked the idea of a girl travelling along with Sam and Dean to train how to be a hunter, so I decided to take Toni Morrison's advice of, "If there's a book a that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."**

**Maybe a kinky Dean/OC sex scene isn't exactly what she had in mind, but who cares? :P**

**If people enjoy this then I might make Blair a regular OC and put her in lots of different unrelated one-shots with Dean, because I am in love with Dean Winchester. And his chest.**

* * *

_"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine..."_

_Blair watched in horror as her father's body writhed in agony, his screams filling the empty space of the kitchen. She knew that... **thing** couldn't be her father - Latin words wouldn't cause a human so much pain, and in the past hour she had come to realise that the thing inside her father was not human._

_The two men who had rushed in to find her cowering in terror at the sight of her mother's bloodied corpse had hurriedly told her to get back, before trapping her father in a chair situated in the middle of a huge, hand-drawn pentagram-type symbol. The taller one began chanting the foreign words at him while the other barked questions at him, the answers lost in his howls of agony._

_Suddenly, her father's head was thrown backwards and thick, black smoke poured from his open mouth, spreading across the ceiling like a sinister mist. It swayed for several moments before disappearing through the shattered window._

_"Dammit!" the shorter one - but still not short by any means - growled, kicking a chair in anger. "This is the fourth time that black-eyed bastard's gotten away!"_

_Blair, seemingly invisible to the two men, hurried to her father's side, where his head was propped against his chest, still and breathless._

_"Dad?" she whispered, resting her head against where she hoped to find his heartbeat. Nothing._

_"What's wrong with him?" she asked loudly, her father's lifeless body blurring through her unshed tears. She dragged her eyes away from him to the two men, whose faces were grim and solemn._

_"You wouldn't believe us," said the taller one._

_"Just tell me." It had meant to sound threatening, but came out as a hoarse whisper._

_The two men glanced at each other for a long moment, and then began to explain._

**Two months later****  
**

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean barked, inches from Blair's face. His green eyes were dark with rage, but she could tell they were layered with concern and panic.

"Out," she replied bluntly like a stubborn teenager. Which, at nineteen, she supposed she could pass off for. She turned away from him, blocking his view of her with her back. She pulled her dirty blonde hair out of her ponytail, hiding the shallow cut on the left of her hairline.

Sam was seated on his bed, looking exhausted and worried but relieved to see her. Dean was on his feet and in her face in an instant.

"Bullshit," he spat, grabbing her shoulder and whirling her round. "I know _exactly_ where you were."

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk," she tried to lie, hiding her dirty, bloody hands while keeping her jacket tight over the knife in her belt.

"Don't lie to me, Blair! I told you not to go after that bastard by yourself!"

Blair scowled at him. "I can handle myself, thank you very much." She wasn't able to contain her pride anymore, and the chance at back-chatting Dean. With a slight smirk, she murmured, "Turns out I can handle demons, too."

Dean's jaw clenched tightly and his nostrils flared. At his full height of 6'1", his broad shoulders squared and the muscles in his arms tensed, he looked entirely pissed off. Although Blair felt slightly intimidated by his reaction, she knew he'd never hurt her purposely and so she refused to drop her gaze.

"Dean," Sam began softly, slowly rising from his bed, "we taught her everything she knows–"

"You shut the hell up, Sam," Dean snapped, not taking his eyes off her.

"Exactly!" she shouted, her arms flying up to gesture to where Sam stood awkwardly. "Why don't you trust me? I was fine!"

Dean didn't respond, or even move, so she shrugged out of her jacket and dropped it on the bed where Sam had been sitting. She risked glancing at Dean, trying to keep her cool façade. His chest tightened visibly and his fists clenched slowly.

"Sam, you wanna give us a minute?" Dean said through gritted teeth.

"She didn't mean–"

"_Sam_!" Dean barked.

The two brothers stared at each other in silence, one of their silent conversations passing between them, much like how they had when they first met her. She saw Dean's head shift slightly, jutting his chin out pointedly. Sam gave a resigned sigh, and shot Blair an apologetic look before grabbing his jacket and shutting the door behind him as he left.

"How could you sneak out at night to do something so dangerous without our help? Without telling us?" Dean exploded, anger prominent in every syllable.

"Because I knew this is how you'd react! You think just because I'm a girl and I'm younger than you, I'm not capable," she said, matching his tone and stance.

"You took out one demon, sweetheart. Don't get cocky."

"What, just like you are?" she spat back. "I took out a demon _by myself_, one of his - I thought you'd be proud of me!"

"You've only been doing this for two months! Christ, you're not ready - you could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Why are you being such an asshole? You're the one who agreed to... train me up and help me avenge my parents!"

"With our help! You've killed _one_ demon - what, you're going to take out one of the most powerful ones of all, now?"

She crossed her arms defensively. "That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Dean's eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "You better be _fucking joking_, little girl," he snarled.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, ignoring the flash of heat inside her stomach. "See, that's exactly what you think of me! Some incompetent little kid who can't join in with the big boys. Well, fuck you, Dean, because I can. And I don't have to prove myself to you."

She began to turn, ready to storm out of the motel room, but she felt a strong hand grip her arm, preventing her from moving.

"Get off me! I'm leaving."

Dean laughed without humour. "Oh, I don't think so."

He grabbed a handful of her hair, forcing his lips onto hers. She made a noise of shock and brought her hands up to his rough jaw, tugging his mouth closer to hers, trying desperately to get enough of him. He responded by shoving his tongue in her mouth, stroking hers with a surprising gentleness in contrast to the rough way his mouth was moving against her lips. She responded to his angry kisses with equal fervour, panting and trying to thread her fingers through his short hair.

She knew she should have been outraged, but she'd been daydreaming about Dean and his lips (and certain other places) ever since she'd met him and she certainly wasn't going to stop him from kissing her.

Suddenly, he pushed her roughly onto the bed, knocking her knees apart with his leg. He surveyed her for a moment, watching the heavy rise and fall of her breasts intently. He yanked his t-shirt over his head, revealing the hard planes and ridges of his well-defined chest. The inky blackness of his tattoo rippled across his pectoral with the movement, and he tossed it aside without a second glance.

He leaned towards her and lifted her hips, flipping them so she was straddling him and they were chest-to-chest. He began to press hot, wet kisses to the frantic pulse in her neck, his fingers tickling her stomach as he dragged her shirt up his torso. He released the skin of her neck with a soft sigh and pulled her shirt over her head before kissing her heatedly again.

His hard fingertips probed the soft, untouched skin around her bra, and he unfastened the clasp with dizzying speed. He attached his lips to hers again, sliding each strap down her arms and tossing it on top of his shirt. He returned to touching the supple flesh of her breasts, this time leaving no barrier between them. She felt the light smattering of coarse hair trailing from his bellybutton caress her soft skin, and she felt his erection dig into her thigh as he moved his hips to grind against hers.

He sat up slowly, their lips still wildly attached, and she gripped his shoulders tightly. She opened her mouth wider to interlock with his, sucking on his bottom lip and stroking his tongue softly.

Soon, they were positioned so that he was hovering over her. He grabbed her hands and threw them over her head, holding both hands in place with one of his, his grip tight around her wrists.

"Oh, Dean," she whimpered.

"Shut up," he growled.

He pressed her body into the mattress, slowly bucking his hips into hers as she felt the hot, thick length of his cock tease her leg. He cupped her face with one calloused hand, his lips moving against hers roughly, her wrists trapped in his firm grip.

With his other hand, Dean fingered the bow at the front of her lacy underwear before yanking them down to her ankles. She threw my head back into the pillow, moaning embarrassingly loudly as his fingers stroked her inner thigh. His eyes flashed darkly as he sank two rough, dry fingers into her. She winced at the sudden friction but it was nothing compared to the pleasure coursing through her veins. He pumped his fingers and thumbed her clit roughly. She moaned through her clenched teeth as he twisted his fingers sharply, pumped into her again and pulled them out.

"You little slut," he said, eyes staring at her hungrily. "Already so fucking wet." He traced his sticky digits along her parted lips, pushing her plump bottom lip down slightly. "You like that, don't you baby?"

She nodded, her large eyes wide. She glanced towards his jeans, where his erection was very prominent. He noted the direction her eyes took with a smirk.

"You want my cock, do ya? You want my cock in your mouth?"

Blair nodded again, her tongue flicking out to lick her bottom lip. He raised his eyebrows and surveyed her for a moment, green eyes dark and calculating, before stepping back to stand over her. He undid his belt with a smirk, his eyes never leaving hers, and dropped his jeans and underwear, revealing his thick, hard erection. He grabbed it in his fist, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched her, stroking himself slowly.

"Get on your knees, slut."

She scrambled off the bed and knelt on the rough carpet of the motel room, watching his erection bob against his chest. He gathered her long hair up in his hand gently, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. She brought her hand up cautiously and ran a finger over the tip of his dick, swirling the pre-cum around the head.

Blair wasn't a virgin - she'd lost it at seventeen with a boyfriend she'd almost forgotten about, but it was very awkward and unsatisfying. Three tries later she was sick of him not doing anything imaginative in the bedroom and not thinking of trying to give her any pleasure, so she'd broken up with him.

This was, however, the first time she had given a blowjob, and she was beyond nervous.

"You don't have to, baby girl," he whispered, as if they were in a crowded room and he only wanted her to hear him.

"But I want to," she murmured, moving her hand along his shaft.

"You'll do fine," he told her.

She decided to just go for it - her lips slipped over the thick, smooth head and travelled along just under half of his length. She used her two fingers to meet her lips halfway and began to suck him, hard, whilst pumping the base of his cock. Hissing curses and teasing her, he pulled on her makeshift ponytail, steering her head as he pace increased.

"Stop," he said suddenly, pulling out of her mouth with a soft 'pop'. "I want to cum inside you."

He pulled her roughly onto the bed again, trapping her underneath him and teasing her pussy lips with the head of his cock. He grabbed a condom from the bedside table - she didn't stop too long to wonder why they were there; she hoped he was hoping for this situation to happen as much as she had - and rolled it onto his thick length before resuming his teasing

Blair almost couldn't take it. "Please," she whimpered.

"Oh, you want this?" he taunted her. "You want my thick cock inside your little pussy? Probably should've thought of that before you disobeyed me."

"Dean, that's- Oh _please_, just-"

"Lucky for you I've been dying to try out that hot little body for weeks and weeks now, and I'm not going to wait a second longer."

He grabbed her hips, sinking his nails into the soft flesh, and yanked her to the edge of the bed, lining their centres together perfectly. Hands clasped on her pelvis, he slowly slid into her tight, wet core, cursing for a full ten seconds.

"So. Fucking. _Tight_," he grunted as he pulled out of her, squeezing her thighs tenderly. He repeated the action several more times, gaining speed with each thrust until he was pounding into her, hard and fast.

"Dean," she gasped.

"That's it," he said, not breaking his rhythm. "Say my fucking name."

She obliged, chanted his name over and over, like a prayer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blair."

He drove deeper into her, hitting spots that made her cry out and pant and plead. The muscles deep inside her clenched and her breathing quickened, becoming shallow and frantic. He lifted her leg over his shoulder, stretching her to the limit. The pleasure doubled and she screamed, clenching her teeth as she reached her climax.

Wordless sounds escaped Dean's lips as his eyes squeezed closed. He cursed again, filling her, and his eyes flashed open. "Fuck!" he gasped.

She felt the heat of him exploding inside her, sending tiny aftershocks through her. He pulled out, breathing heavily and shoved her legs away from him.

She leant back on her elbows, staring up at him dazedly. He wiped his mouth, not looking at her.

"Never disobey me again."


End file.
